Behind The Bloody Veil Of Hair
by Ai Chiyo
Summary: Behind her hair in which she hides, behind those lips in which she lies, behind her act is the truth that no one ever expected. Her name unusual and her demeanor mysterious she drove them away for all of the right reasons. And he was persistent for all the wrong reasons. But neither of them were prepared for what would follow. AU. Yaoi. Mature Content. M for a reason.
1. The Falling

_Behind The Bloody Veil Of Hair_

Summary; Behind her hair in which she hides, behind those lips in which she lies, behind her act is the truth that no one ever expected. Her name unusual and her demeanor mysterious she drove them away for all of the right reasons. And he was persistent for all the wrong reasons. But neither of them were prepared for what would come out of this treacherous half-way one-sided relationship. Warnings inside.

* * *

**A/N:**** So this fan-fiction is Grell centric. I will not be answering any questions pertaining to why I referred to Grell as a she because that would ruin some of the story. Now there will be yaoi, violence, and other mature themes. I will post more specific warnings with every chapter.**

_Disclaimer; I do not own Black Butler/Kuroshitsuji. I do not make any money off of the making of this fan-fiction. I'm just sharing the love._

* * *

Her name is Grell Sutcliff and she's certainly a mysterious creature. She floats from classroom to classroom, period to period, place to place, with her spectacled spring eyes trained on the pages of a new book each day as she spun and dodged not only the bodies, but the whispers and glares of her peers. She was hated for all that she was and all that she wasn't. She was hated for the air of mystery and the little clarity she provided. Her name is Grell Sutcliff and she's not who she seems.

His name is Undertaker and he's just as mysterious as she. He strolls to where ever he chooses to be. Nothing seems to faze him and the oddest things arise a sinister laugh that sometimes shakes his gothic top hat from his head. He's fascinated by the young redhead with that certain air of mystery around her. He can't shake her from his mind and he can't be shaken from her. There's just something about the girl that sticks in his head. His name is Undertaker and he's the one who unlocked the secrets of Phantomhive High.

His name is Sebastian Michaelis and he's one hell of a senior. He's got a gaggle of girls that rivals that of Ciel Phantomhive's, yet only one seems to catch his eyes. It's the same girl who holds all of the secrets on her slender shoulders, that same girl who eludes them all, her name is Grell Sutcliff. She's the only mystery he'll never get the pleasure of unraveling because of a certain boy that always has other plans. His name is Sebastian Michaelis and he's the one who never got to solve the mystery.

His name is Ciel Phantomhive and he's got it all. Adoring fans, a wonderful girlfriend, perfect grades, and of course the principal's trust, but like any greedy young man he wants that of which he can't have. He wants the attention of an equally shady upperclassman. He will stop at nothing for what he wants. That's the Phantomhive way, that's his way, and so he refuses to give up because if you have nothing to work for then what do you really have? His name is Ciel Phantomhive and he's the boy who couldn't take no for an answer.

His name is William T. Spears and he's the one waiting in the shadows. A mysterious one himself he's quiet and calculating, a true competitor in this battle, but it is in his nature to let things play out and only step in as needed. A last resort for him. He much rather watch as it all happened like a movie of some sort, but like a good movie he got drawn in and was encased in the tantalizing storyline. His name is William T. Spears and he's the one who never intended to get involved.

Her name is Grell Sutcliff and she's the girl who tried to stop the inevitable from happening. His name is Undertaker and he's the boy who played with fire. His name is Sebastian Michealis and he's the senior that loves a good mystery, but never thought he'd be in the middle of one. His name is Ciel Phantomhive and he's the king who wrecked the royal lineage. His name is William T. Spears and he's the man that never wanted to be in the middle of the melodrama. In the end everyone got burned…

* * *

**A/N: ****So that is my oh-so-amazing first chapter. Actually I'd call that more of an intro, but hey whatever. But please. Review! It's motivation in a email notification!**


	2. Delicious Little Temptations

**A/N: So I realize this took forever, but here it is! I hafta thank Niner because she slightly helped me. But she more so threatened me about how to make the characters... Meh. She'll get the fuck over it eventually. Nah. Iunno if I'll take her suggestions into account, but there's options at least. Anyway thanks for being patient! Enjoy!**

* * *

The young man rose from his bed, he hadn't been sleeping, no, merely laying there letting his mind wander and his body be drained of stress. It was such a simple and mundane ritual, one he repeated night after night. He never really slept, never gave his mind the time to rest, or his heart the time to heal. He simply avoided any of that, why would he want that when the lack of sleep made him deliriously happy over the simplest of things? He simply chose to be ridiculously and falsely happy, just like he chose to come here, to Phantomhive High. An odd little school from the looks of it with its gothic architecture and dark, weathered brick and mortar walls. He sighed happily noting the tips of the gates were rather sharp and pristine, seemingly polished every day. Walking through the greatly admired and expertly crafted black iron gates he took his time the faintest traces of a shallow smile on his harrowingly pale face.

The grounds were just beautiful! He wandered around as day began to break, catching a beautiful glimpse of scarlet. Turning on his heel abruptly his top hat threatening to topple over and crash to the ground any second. He righted himself with a simple flick of his finger and continued on in the direction he saw this peculiar moment of red. A simple flash and yet he was enthralled. His worn combat boots smacked against the cobbled walkways loudly as he sought out the color of passion that so tugged at him. Finally as the sun rose up slowly, still waking from her slumber, he found that perfect flash of red surround by low bushes of wild, vivid roses. All of the stems weighted down by roses at a perfect stage of blooming, somewhere between bursting with life and wilting with wisdom. The grass seemed to pale in comparison to the beauty of the full and velvety petals brimming with the color of blood. His eyes breezed over the airy colors of the sky dusted with the slowly fading sunrise. He barely noted the clouds or the weeping willow winding around the crimson beauty nestled within the warming green grass, a book in one hand and a golden apple in the other, her lips locked in mid-pucker as she chewed the juicy fruit and a dribble of the sweet liquid fructose danced down from the corner of her mouth to the very tip of her chin, and though her eyes were shielded by the glare of the freshly awoken sunlight he knew she was as enthralled with the story as he found himself with her.

He took her in slowly and came to the conclusion that while the roses were very beautiful, that he'd just stumbled upon the most ethereal sight in his sobering sixteen years of life. Her beautifully bloody hair cascaded around her unruly yet perfectly in place. Her simple glasses the same crimson as her hair, an eerie opaque quality to them almost as though this ethereal beauty had everything in the world to hide and no one worthy enough to share it with. It piqued his curiosity, this girl, she did. So beautiful and notable, but yet so utterly stupid. How could she not—

"Sir, if you plan on ogling me you should at least do it in a less noticeable position. Though I've no idea why you're staring so contentedly and captively at me. There's neither much to look at nor much to know." Her bright springy eyes twinkled with mischief and gleamed with some odd sort of humor.

She was rather satisfied with herself, the bloodied beauty, she'd surprised him. It showed clearly on his face, his deliciously pale face. She blinked the thought away. She simply couldn't. She wasn't the heroine like in her beaten and worn leather bound books. She couldn't let herself be swept amidst a romance or fall completely in love with a total stranger. She, despite popular belief, was needed here at Phantomhive High. Her existence was both required and very necessary to the lives of her classmates. Her presence also a requirement. She never missed a day of school. She simply couldn't. The shocked look flitting off of his features a smirk stitched itself in place.

"Quite the contrary my dear. I believe there is much to look at and even more for your delicious little temptations to tell." Grell rolled her eyes feeling his eyes on her ample lips. She snapped the book closed and took another bite out of the dwindling apple. Her tongue capturing the drops of which tried to escape. Three chews and a swallow, it took about a moments time, but that was all she needed to poise her poisoning words in her usually polite mouth.

"I fear, _darling_, that I've no time for you or your tasteless and tactless words. I've nothing to explain to you nor anyone. I simply wished to enjoy my morning in these beautiful grounds. It was working quite fantastically before you showed up." She took her last bite chewing calmly and carefully assessing him. His mouth opened in the blink of an eye the core of her sunrise treat was embedded in his disgraceful mouth. Gathering her bag and book she stalked away, confidence clear in her stride, triumph on her face and her heart beating faster from the surprising encounter.

"_He's here far too early…"_

* * *

**A/N: So that's that. Whaddya guys think of my spin on it so far? I'd really like to know~ It might even get the next chapter out faster. c; And remember! Reviews are inspiration in a email notification!**


End file.
